Practical Magick
by EdwardCullensGirl09
Summary: Everyone knows that Hunter and Morgan are soulmates, múrin beatha dáns, right? Well what will happen to the hearts of these two people when they are torn away from the each other after a fight? MxH, with a little from Sky's POV included.
1. Chapter 1

Practical Magick

Chapter One - Morgan

Disclaimer: All the characters and places in this story belong to Cate Tiernan. No copyright infringment is intended.

-----

"I can't believe we had to ride the bus today," Mary K says, stopping at my locker to glare at me.

"Today's the last day we'll have to. It's the last day of school before Christmas vacation, anyway. As soon as Das Boot gets fixed we'll never have to ride the bus again. I promise," I add, digging for something in my locker.

Bree walks up to me a few minutes later, Robbie tailing her closely. "So it's Friday," she points out as Mary K walks away with her friend Alisa. "Do you have plans with Hunter tonight?"

My head pops out from the murky depths of my locker. I stand up with a sigh. "I can't find my trig book. Can I use yours?"

Bree rolls her eyes but opens her bookbag to pass me the textbook. I smile at her in appreciation and open a can of Diet Coke that I brought with me from lunch.

"Well?" she asks.

"Yes, I do. Hunter called me yesterday and told me he wanted me to come over for a whiel tonight. He said he has something important to tell me." I look at Bree hesitantly. "Do you think it's bad?"

"I don't know," she replies thoughtfully. "How have things been netween you two lately?"

"Good," I reply automatically, thinking back. "Really good, actually."

"Then it has to be terrible news." I glance at obbie and we stare at her questioningly. She explains, "If things are so greant between you, then the only news he can have is bad news"

"Oh," I respond, looking into my locker absently. Leave it to Bree to say something as terrible as that. I take another sip of m Diet Coke and make a reminder to ask Hunter about this later. The bell rings and I slam my locker closed with a bang. "I have to go. I'll see you guys at the circle tomorrow, right?"

"Of course," Robbie replies, linking hands with Bree before they make their way down the hallway. I can't help but notice that Bree stiffens up a little at the contact. It makes me sad. Are things ever going to become normal with them?

I bit my lip and head offin the other direction.

Good news: I only have one class left. Bad news: It's trigonometry. I take my usual seat in teh back of the class. It has a perfect view of the neighborhood outside and I can't help but to watch the gently drifting snow rather than listen to my teacher. My eyes dart from the window to my paper, where I am absently doodling. I know that I should be listening, midterms are only weeks away, but I just cannot make myself focus.

_We still onf or tonight?_

My head jerks up and I look around to see who is talking to me. It takes me a few moments to realize that it is a witch message.

_Hunter_, I think back, instantly comforted. _Yes, we're still on._

_Good._

I hesitate before thinking my next message. _Is, um, everything okay between us?_

There is a moment of silence from Hunter's end. I glance towards the front of the room to see my teacher still droning on endlessly, so I erturn my thoughts back to Hunter.

_Certaintly, love,_ comes his slow reply. _There's just something I really need to tell you._

_Tell me now?_

Even slower than before, his answer comes. _I can't. I have to tell you later, in person._

"Morgan?"

I look up.

"Are you paying attention?"

I nod, leaving time for Mrs. Kirby to give me a stern look. The bell rings after a few minutes and I peek at my notebook. Nothing but a few sketches. I shut it and quickly disappear to my locker. There, I rest my warm forehead agaisnt the cool metal and close my eyes drowsily. My head is suddenly pounding and I feel like I can hear noise from every person in the school.

Ugh. Please tell me things will get better when I see Hunter.

---

A/N: So there you go, hot from the press. Well, not the press, persay, but from the computer. I know this was short, but I promise the next chapters are all longer and better. Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Practical Magick

Chapter Two - Sky

Disclaimer: All the characters and places in this story belong to Cate Tiernan. No copyright infringment is intended.

-----

I step into the frigid December air and automatically yank my scarf tighter. My eyes immediately begin to water from the icy wind and I quietly curse the weatherman.

"Damn you," I whisper. "You told me it would stay in the forties today."

I walk to the end of the driveway and turn left. In a way, I almost feel upset that I am stuck out here while Hunter and Morgan have the warm house to themselves. Then again, I _am_ the one who volunteered to leave so they could have some privacy. Hunter had been pacing around the house all day, mumbling something about needing to spill something to Morgan. They had both been extremely nice and perfectly willing to let me stay, but being the incredibly nice person that I am, I still left.

I plow my feet through the thick snow as I walk, thinking about everything and nothing. I haven't seen Raven in a good month, and although I haven't talked to her, I still know a few things related to her that upset me. I know, for example, that she has been calling Killian nonstop, practically stalking him, for the last few weeks. Killain, of course, is perfectly fine with the idea of having someone so obsessed with him.

I also know that Raven has been seeing someone on the side, a boy from Woodbury. I can't say that I am not jealous.

The other thing that upsets me is how fast Raven seemed to get over me; how she managed to move on within only days of our breakup. Not that I have been entirely solitary after we finished things - there was that one awkward night alone with Killian where Raven and Morgan walked in on us - but at least it's taken me a while to overcome my grief.

Goddess, it's complicated being a girl.

I glance up at the sky. I can sense the sun practically begging to burst free, and I know it's not fair that something as majestic and beautiful as the sun should have to take backseat to the pesky clouds. I mumble a soft spell and move my hands widdershins in the air. One of the clouds move and soon everything around me is flooded in light.

Hell to the council for banning weather spells.

A small smiles come to my lips as I step gingerly into the closest coffee shop.

---

A/N: Even shorter than the first, yes, I know. But I promised that they would get longer, and I do not lie. Get ready for some longer chapters, and be prepared to find out what's going on with Hunter.


	3. Chapter 3

Practical Magick

Chapter Three - Hunter

Disclaimer: All the characters and places in this story belong to Cate Tiernan. No copyright infringement is intended.

-----

I force myself to pull away from Morgan's tight grasp. I unwind my legs from hers and back up so there is a bit of space between us on the huge, oversized couch, which I am suddenly very happy I bought. It is the perfect size: big enough that we can both lie flat on it and not be in any danger of falling off.

"Goddess, you look beautiful."

Morgan's beautiful is flushed, her slightly swollen lips looking entirely appealing.

"That was . . ." I search for the right description, "very much needed."

She laughs. It is beautiful and sweet and sexy all at once.

"I always say a good makeout session is good from the complexion," she laughs.

I smile at her, then follow it with a small kiss. I sit up straight on the couch and run my fingers through my hair, attempting to make it look somewhat decent.

"I really should go check on dinner."

Morgan sits up next to me. "That would probably be a good idea."

I stand up and she gazes at the bookshelf next to her. "You cook, I'll read," she suggests, moving her fingers across one of the oldest books in the collection.

"How romantic."

She rolls her eyes and me and I exit the room to enter the kitchen. Now, I don't want to brag, but I am a damn good cook. I open the oven and check inside, faintly hearing Morgan's cell ring in the other room. I am too far away to hear anything besides soft mumbling, but when I return back to the living room, Morgan has a noticable sour look on her face.

"Who was that?" I ask curiously.

"Bree. She was just reminding me of something we were talking about at school today."

I nod after she doesn't say anything more. "I think you'll really love tomorrow's circle, Morgan," I say confidently. "Not only are we celebrating Yule, but also Sky and I will be introducing a few new members to the coven."

I see her head snap up from the runes book she is flipping through.

"New members? Why do we need new members?"

"We don't _need_ then, love, but they are good people who seem genuinely interested in joining the coven."

"But how do you _know_ they're good people?"

"I've met them plenty of times, and they don't seem like they want to do any harm. I've also done a few background checks, talked to people who know them, and questioned them myself. I promise, Morgan, that these individuals will become as much a part of them family as the rest of the group."

Morgan looks down at the book again. I cast my senses out towards her but only feel her pull back.

"Don't do that," she says to me.

I pull away and glance at her, unsure. "I'm sorry. You just seem tense tonight."

"I am, a little. Just tell me more about these new members."

"Right. Well, there's Emerald, who I'm sure you'll love. She's really funny, and working with herbs is her speciality. Then there's Owen; he's a bit crazy, but really powerful, and Ambrose is the only witch I've ever known who is legitimately licensed in palmistry. It's brilliant. I was so surprised at the lot of them. Did I tell you that they've only just graduated last year? Owen is only 18, and the others are only 19, but they have already achieved things that other witches dream about.

"Huh."

She returns back to the book, but her energy remains focused at me. Something is going on, I can tell. Why, for the first time, are things so awkward between us? I search around in my head, and only one though pops up.

She knows. She knows what I am going to tell her.

"Morgan?"

"What?" she snaps.

"Are you upset with me?"

Morgan slowly closes the book and faces me. "Do I have a reason to be?"

This time it is my turn to look away. I don't answer her. Finally she says, "Hunter, please, what's wrong? I swear I'm not mad, but I can't be myself when all I'm thinking about is that you're hiding something from me and I don't know what it is."

I continue watching the carpet. _Come on, GÌomanach_, I tell myself. Just tell her and get it over with.

"Morgan," I begin, "you're amazing. You're amazing and special and the most wonderful person I've ever met, but . . ."

"But what?"

I look up to see Morgan watching me closely. Her normally beautiful and sparkling eyes are now a dim, murky color, and I can sense pain in them. She is expecting something terrible. Can I really tell her this?

"Do you remember that woman you saw me arguing with when you scryed for me a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah, Justine."

"Yeah, Justine. Well, we sort of kissed."

Watching Morgan , I can literally see her face turn a few shades paler.

"It was purely accidental, though, Morgan, and I promise that it didn't mean anything."

"What do you mean, it didn't mean anything? How do you just kiss a person and it not mean anything? You obviously had to have felt something if you kissed her, or did you lips just catch her when she fell?"

"Morgan-"

"Goddess, I'm so stupid! First it was Cal-" I cringe when she uses that name "-and now you!"

It's suddenly as if someone has slapped me in the face.

"DON'T YOU EVER COMPARE ME WITH HIM AGAIN! HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT! I AM NOTHING LIKE CAL BLAIRE! CAL TRIED TO KILL YOU BY LOCKING YOU IN A ROOM AND SETTING IT ON FIRE, ARE YOU'RE COMPARING ME TO HIM? THAT IS RIDICULOUS, MORGAN!"

Filled with rage and completely unashamed with myself, I watch in slow motion as Morgan, the girl I love, my múrin beatha dán, my soulmate, stands up to me. She glares at me angrily snf before I know it her hand whips out and leaves a stinging impression on my face. Strangely, that is what makes me soften. A swift wave of sorrow hits me.

""I'm so sorry, Morgan. I'm sorry."

I watch her hastily wipe away the tears that are so steadily falling as she grabs her jacket from the couch. She silently walks past me to the front door. I hate myself for doing this. I can feel the hurt and pain she is experiencing from ten feet away.

"You can't walk home," I point out.

"Then I'll call Bree. Or Robbie. Anyone."

"Please, Morgan, I'm sorry. I just snapped. I can't handle the way you put me side by side with Cal like that. Please come in."

"No, I'm leaving."

"Let me take you home."

"No."

---

A/N: Ooh snap. Teehee. I love this series. Not as much as Twilight (if you like Sweep you'll LOVE Twilight), but pretty close. Interested to find out what happens? Stay tuned! (Oh, jeez, I sound like a corny TV announcer.)


End file.
